A Year Without Rain
by jenc0449
Summary: Jara Songfic Oneshot.  Mara tries to tell Jerome how she feels, but will she succeed?  Better than it sounds.   This is a new version where I fixed my previous POV mistakes.


**A/N: Okay, I really like the song **_**A Year Without Rain**_** by Selena Gomez, and Jara, so I combined the two and voila! Here is the result! I really hope you like this!**

A Year Without Rain

I was laying on my bed when I heard a knock at the door. It wasn't rough, like Mick's, but soft, and sort of timid. "Come in," I called, wondering who it was. Hopefully it wasn't Jerome. I couldn't stop thinking about him and why he acted so mean to me after the election, and wondering if Mick was the right choice.

_Can you feel me, when I think about you? With every breath I take. Every minute, no matter what I do. My world is an empty place._

In walked Nina, looking embarrassed. "Um, hi Mara, do you know where I might find Patricia?"

"Have you tried the kitchen? Trudy called her in there about ten minutes ago," I lied. Not that I don't want to be friends with Nina, it's just that I needed some time to think. I was all alone now that Patricia was always with Nina, and Amber hated me. Not to mention Jerome, who always avoided me and gave me nasty looks.

"Okay, thanks," she said backing out and closing the door.

I checked my alarm clock. 4:43 pm. I might as well take a nap since dinned isn't for about two more hours. I lay back down on my bed and closed my eyes.

Before I knew it Patricia was in my room, shaking me awake. Glancing at my alarm clock, it read 7:03 pm. _Crap._

"Okay Patricia! I'm awake! Now stop shaking me!" I laughed, "Hold on, I need to brush my hair, then I'll be right out."

"Alright, but you better not fall asleep again," she replied.

After brushing my hair I started down the stairs, but ran into someone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," I said looking up to find Jerome. _Crap, crap, crap. _Oh, excuse me. I meant to think _shit, shit, shit._

"Why would you," he mumbled. Once he got past me, I ran back up the stairs and grabbed his arm.

"Jerome, look. I don't know what it is that I did, but I'm sorry. Whatever that was about just a minute ago, it bugs me. I want to still be your friend, but you make it so hard when you're like this!"

"That's the problem Mara, I don't want to be your friend. Don't you see? I thought someone as smart as you would understand," he said pushing away.

I stood there speechless. "What do you mean you don't want to be my friend?"

He stopped. Slowly he spun around on his heels. "Mara, you don't understand. I don't want to be your friend because I want to be more than that. But I can see, you're to preoccupied with "precious Mick" and don't want me," he paused for a minute, and then said, "Mara Jaffray, I love you, and always will, no matter what."

I just about fainted. Thoughts whirled like a hurricane in my mind. He loved me. He loved me. He really did love me.

"Yeah, that's what I thou-" he began to turn around, but he was cut off by me kissing him. His lips were softer than I thought they would be. Inside of my head, there was a fireworks show going on. After a moment, I pulled away.

"Jerome Clarke, I love you too."

We started to kiss again, but I woke up to a knock at my door. Confused, I went to open it. Had it all been a dream?

_Like I've been wondering the desert for a thousand days. Don't know if it's a mirage, but I always see your face, baby. I'm missing you so much, can't help it I'm in love. A day without you is like a year without rain. I need you by my side, don't know how I'll survive. A day without you is like a year without rain._

"Mara, dinner's ready," said Patricia.

"Um, okay, I'll be right down," I said, still in a haze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That day in class, Mr. Winkler was droning on about Egyptian gods that I already knew about. Jerome sat across from me, not really paying attention. He was more focused on bouncing a pencil across the desk row. I couldn't stop thinking about his perfect blue eyes...

"Okay class, your homework for tonight is to write a short two hundred word review on one of the Egyptian gods we covered today. I'm going easy on you, since tomorrow is Saturday. Any questions?" Mr. Winkler concluded, waking me from my trance.

It was settled. I had to find Mick before this got too crazy. I didn't want to break up with him, but if I was going to attempt to talk to Jerome, I knew weird things would happen, and if we kissed by chance, while Mick and I were still dating, Jerome would be dead.

Reluctantly, I walked up to Mick. I had worked so hard for this relationship to happen, but now I was letting it all go. I wouldn't have a chance again for a long time, but I did it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't seem to find the courage to talk to Jerome. Because of this I couldn't sleep or eat. It made me restless. I wasn't used to uncertainty. If I could make everything certain when it came to a choice, I would.

Reluctantly, I got up from seat on the couch and went to find Jerome. My knees started to shake, but that was probably because I was so nervous.

Coming to Jerome and Alfie's room slowly I knocked on the door. I felt extremely weak. I heard someone walking to the door. I braced myself for the worst.

Jerome opened the door and I lost my breath. I started to sway, then everything went black.

_The stars are burning, I hear your voice in my mind. Can't you hear me calling? My heart is yearning, like the ocean that's running dry. Catch me I'm falling, It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet. Won't you save me? There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jerome!" I called out. There was no reply. "Jerome!"

I looked around frantically, no idea where I was. The only thing I could make out was that I was in a forest, and it was dark The air smelled of humidity. Then there was a low rumble. Right now Jerome was the only one I could think about.

I missed everything about him, his eyes, his jokes, and the way I felt electricity every time we touched.

_I'm missing you so much, can't help it, I'm in love. A day without you is like a year without rain. I need you by my side, don't know how I'll survive, a day without you is like a year without rain._

Above me there was a loud clap of thunder and rain poured down around me. The ground underneath me started to lose its solidity. I began to sink down.

"JEROME!" I screamed before I was completely sucked under.

"Mara? Sweetie, are you all right?" Trudy asked as soon as my eyes shot open.

"Um, yeah, was I asleep?" I asked.

"Oh, you poor thing. Don't you remember what happened? You went to go see Jerome, when you fainted. If he hadn't been there to catch you, you would've had quite a nasty bump on your head! He's sitting over there right now, I insisted he go to bed, but he wouldn't stand for it. Oh well, it looks like he fell asleep there. It is 4:30 am after all. I was asleep in one of the other chairs, but got up to come check on you when I heard you mumbling."

Thinking about what Trudy said, I realized I had fainted, and then glanced over at Jerome.

"Trudy, you can go on up to bed, I'll be fine down here," I said.

"Nonsense! I can't leave you down here by yourself. What kind of housemother would that make me?"

"Honestly, Trudy. I'm fine. Go on up to bed, I think I'll ve able to manage for three more hours."

"Well, if your sure, but if you need anything just yell. Goodnight sweetie," Trudy said reluctantly as she walked out of the room.

I glanced over at Jerome. He looked so peaceful asleep. Deciding, he'd probably want to know if I was alright, I started to shake him awake.

"Jerome, Jerome wake up," I whispered, reaching over the arm of the couch.

"Hm-what?" Jerome said sleepily, finally opening his eyes. Realizing it was me, he continued, "Oh, hey Mara, are you alright?"

"Um, yeah, I thought I'd just let you know that I wasn't dead," she said laughing.

Laughing too, Jerome said "So, do you want to watch some TV?"

"Well what's on at 4:00 am in the morning?"

"I don't know, let's find out," he said grabbing the remote and flopping down on the couch next to her.

I glanced over at him and smiled. I couldn't put my finger on it, but he made life more fun.

_So let this drought come to an end, and may this desert flower again. I'm so glad you found me, stick around me, baby, baby, baby, oh. It's a world of wonder with you in my life, still hurting baby, don't waste no more time. And I need you here, I can't explain, but a day with out you is like year without rain._

"Mara?" he asked, and I realized I had been staring at me.

I looked down to avoid his gaze, and so he wouldn't see me blushing.

He brought his hand to my face, and forced me to look into his blue eyes. We both leaned in and our lips met. All of the hatred, jealousy, anger, and so much more was forgotten.

Fireworks went off in my mind. Reluctantly, we pulled apart for air. We both smiled at each other.

"Mara?" he asked.

"Yes?" I said looking up.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

We both leaned in again for a second kiss. Finally, I felt happy.

_I'm missing you so much, can't help it, I'm in love. A day without you is like a year without rain. I need you by my side, don't know how I'll survive, a day without you is like a year without rain._

**A/N: Yay! I'm finally finished! Thanks to .net for the lyrics to this song! I hope everyone really enjoyed this!**

**Peace!**

**-Jenc0449 **

**P.S. A/N: Okay, I just fixed this so it's first pov throughout the story and not third pov in random places. That was a careless mistake and thx to the ppl that commented about that. Btw, this story is the same, I just fixed that one part.**


End file.
